


Bilder

by Voido



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pictures, canon-divergent, gummiphone, post-kh3, spoilers for worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: “Why didn’t you take any pictures? Sounds like something you would do.”There’s a moment of confusion clearly visible on Sora’s face. His eyes widen, his mouth forms a surprised O, and he gasps loudly, jumps up and almost trips over his own feet while trying to make his way over to where he’s dropped his gummiphone hours ago.“I took you pictures!” he exclaims loudly, as if he’d noticed that on his own, and then, upon remembering that Kairi has fallen asleep on them at least an hour ago, wrapped up in a blanket as if it were a cocoon, adds a bit more quietly: “Sorry, Kairi.”--------------After finally coming home, Sora finally gets a moment to share all his immortalized memories with his two best friends.





	Bilder

**Author's Note:**

> _For mep. This pointless fluff shall try and cheer you up with all this minigame-trash bullying you. <3)_
> 
> _Like stated in the tags, this includes spoilers for KH3._   
>  _I wasn't happy with how it ended, especially with the endings Sora and Kairi got, sooooo I choose to blissfully ignore those. :^)_

They’re catching up.

It’s an odd way to describe it, but still the most fitting one. After the countless battles, all the time they’ve been apart, there’s so many things to tell each other that they can hardly catch a breath.

Or, well, Sora can’t.

Because as always, he’s busy describing the places he’s been to, all the different worlds he’s seen while searching for a way to gain the power of waking. Sometimes, he jumps from one topic to another so quickly that it’s hard to understand what he’s even talking about anymore—one second, he’s talking about having been turned into a monster, the next he’s gushing about owning his own pirate ship and sailing the seas and finding treasure in underwater caves.

If he were anyone _but_ Sora’s best friend ever since they were little kids, then Riku’s head would probably be exploding with the amount of information. As things are, though, he manages to filter the most important details and understand the bigger picture. When Sora finally takes a deep breath, albeit only to keep on talking, Riku takes his chance.

“Why didn’t you take any pictures? Sounds like something you would do.”

There’s a moment of confusion clearly visible on Sora’s face. His eyes widen, his mouth forms a surprised _O_ , and he gasps loudly, jumps up and almost trips over his own feet while trying to make his way over to where he’s dropped his gummiphone hours ago.

“I took you pictures!” he exclaims loudly, as if he’d noticed that on his own, and then, upon remembering that Kairi has fallen asleep on them at least an hour ago, wrapped up in a blanket as if it were a cocoon, adds a bit more quietly: “Sorry, Kairi.”

She grumbles upon hearing her name, but otherwise it doesn’t seem like she’s woken up. Chances are, she’s so used to Sora being unable to speak in a proper volume, that she can sleep through it by now. Riku knows that he can, so it’s probably the same for her.

“Wow, Sora. Good thing you remembered that,” he finally answers teasingly when his best friend drops down next to him again and leans their shoulders together, already browsing through the pictures he took on his latest journey. Unsurprisingly, the bar on above the list of images claims that ninety-nine percent of the internal storage have been used up, which is entirely typical. Only he would fill the whole device with pictures to show off and then forget about them entirely.

“Here’s us and Hercules—you know, the true hero I told you about before. He’s actually a real god! Can you believe that? Explains why he’s so stro-Oh, the tower. Just look at how tall it is!”

And he’s back to losing his mind over all the things he’s seen and immortalized on his gummiphone, grins while pointing at pictures where he pulls dumb faces or poses with his friends, and chuckles when Riku can’t help but pull a face when he finally sees proof of Sora’s not-so-normal monster form.

“Wait…are you…a plastic toy in this one?”

“Come on, Riku! I’m totally a mega-cool _action figure_! Not as cool as the Yozora-guy who looked like you, though…”

He considers asking, but Sora’s already browsing through the pictures, because _of course_ he’s taken a picture of whoever Yozora is.

“Here. That’s him. Or you, can’t ever say for sure!”

And he points at a guy with silverish hair and differently colored eyes, although he’s not a toy but instead seems to be a character in some sort of movie or video game. In either case, Riku can’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“I…don’t look like this guy.”

“You do.”

They both flinch when Kairi emerges from her cocoon, eyes half-lidded and a smile on her face. Before either of the boys can open their mouths to apologize for waking her up, she’s already moving down from the bed to where they’re sitting on the floor, surrounded by pillows, and motions for them to make way between them.

“Wake me up at this unbelievable hour? Fine. Deny me the cuddly middle? Not happening.”

She chuckles and gets comfortable between them, then takes Sora’s phone so they can all get a good look at the pictures. Apparently, she’s seen them before, otherwise how would she even know who they’re talking about?

“I don’t have a red eye, my hair isn’t dark and…don’t tell me I look that… _edgy_ ,” Riku complains and gives them both a look, only for them to meet it pitifully and smile as if they were trying to apologize wordlessly.

“Either way, we all decided that Riku would totally make the coolest action figure ever!” Sora goes on and points at the display so Kairi keeps on scrolling. There’s more pictures of Sora, Donald and Goofy on their ship, a lot of night skies and seas they’ve come across, and countless beaches.

Riku rolls his eyes, but smirks.

“You live on an island, and the thing you take the most pictures of is the beach.”

“Classic Sora.”

“It reminded me of home! And also of you two! Made it feel as if we weren’t as far apart as we actually were.”

Sora pouts, but only for half a second before his wide grin is back in motion. It’s been so long since they’ve had the time for a moment like this, just the three of them spending time together like they used to, and it’s obvious just how much they’ve all missed it.

“Next time, we should all go see those places together!”

And now, with the worlds safe, they finally have the chance to make it come true, to travel and see places together, just the way they planned back before all of this happened to them. They browse through the entirety of the pictures Sora took, and he has a lively explanation ready for almost every single one of them. By the time he insists on Riku and Kairi showing whatever things they’ve immortalized on their respective phones, the sun is rising outside, bathing them all in a warm, beautiful light that will always remind them that this is their home—two quiet islands and a few palm trees, nothing adventurous or even remotely threatening.

Just the three of them, finally back where they’re supposed to be.

Together.


End file.
